With reference to FIG. 7 for a conventional percussion device of a cajon, the device comprises a percussion element 91, a pedal element 92, and a wire 93 coupled between the percussion element 91 and the pedal element 92. When the percussion device is used for tapping the cajon 94, the percussion element 91 is placed in the front of a tapping surface 941 of the cajon 94, and the percussion element 91 is arranged on a side of the cajon 94. During use, a user sits on the cajon 94 and sets a leg on the pedal element 92. By stepping on a pedal 921 of the pedal element 92, the wire 93 affects a pivot 911 of the percussion element 91 to rotate and drive a hammer 912 of the percussion element 91 to hit on the tapping surface 941, so that the cajon 94 can produce sounds. Compared with the conventional way of tapping the cajon by palms, the tapping of the cajon 94 by hands is substituted by the percussion element 91, so that the user's hands are available for other purposes, and the use of the cajon for accompaniment becomes more flexible.
However, the percussion element 91 and the pedal element 92 of the percussion device are installed separately and linked by the wire 93. Although the movement of the pedal element 92 can tap the cajon by linking the wire 93 to the percussion element 91, yet the components are relatively complicated and incur a relatively high cost. In addition, the percussion element 91 and the pedal element 92 are installed separately, and thus having the problem of inconvenience to carry.
Therefore, it is a main point of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems of the conventional percussion device of a cajon.